


Hot Rod Red

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let them live, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "I mean, it was beautiful Dal! You shoulda seen it. She was real tuff, red exterior, convertible, real nice a new. Golly, I hope they come back," Soda had been talking to Dally about a new model that had come into the shop for a few repairs today at the DX. It was nice and sleek, a beautiful hot rod red, and a sinful purring engine.Soda looked up at Dallas while playing their card game at the table, moving his hands around wildly to express his love and passion for the subject.-Read, comment, kudos! They're all welcome!
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Dallas Winston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hot Rod Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaotically_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/gifts).



"I mean, it was beautiful Dal! You shoulda seen it. She was real tuff, red exterior, convertible, real nice a new. Golly, I hope they come back," Soda had been talking to Dally about a new model that had come into the shop for a few repairs today at the DX. It was nice and sleek, a beautiful hot rod red, and a sinful purring engine. 

Soda looked up at Dallas while playing their card game at the table, moving his hands around wildly to express his love and passion for the subject. 

"I'll have to catch it next time," Dallas put down a card, which Soda snatched up in his deck for a match. 

"You better. Golly, you'll love it," Soda laughed out, putting a card in the center of the table for Dallas to grab. 

Dallas was smiling, a small, sweet thing that sent love blooming through Soda's chest. 

"Whatcha smilin' at?" Soda giggled, heat flooding to his cheeks as Dallas's smile got wider. 

"You. I like it when you tell me stuff like this. I like the look on your face when you get interested in somethin'," Dallas picked up the card that Soda had laid down in the middle, scanning his deck before pulling out a new card to go in the middle. 

"Oh," Soda's face was red, a smile crossing his face and bright, bubbly laughter exploding out of his chest, "I was worried I was bein' annoyin'."

"You're never annoyin'," Dallas smiled once more before the two continued in peaceful silence, continuing their card game. 


End file.
